Teach me
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Frank lost his speech after an accident but after meeting his mum's and how his, colleage Gerard Way, things could change for him. sucky summary, give it a go :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Teach me**

**Summary: Frank lost his speech after an accident but after meeting his mother's, and now his, colleague, Gerard Way, he learns a couple of things.**

**Rating: T, possibly M later on.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humour**

**Pairing: Frerard. Duh. Maybe a little Frikey later on for Kitty but just saying, Mikey will be a dick if hes in this at all xD**

**Warnings: could be some smut, not too sure though. Probably just some limes. **

**WOW. Long time no write huh? I has a hella load of stories to update. But I wanted to write this. I like illness frerards. (WIND UP TOY *heartheart*) so I thought why not.**

**Enjoy guys and tell me if you want more!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>'Frankie, hun, do you not want something to eat? You realise lunch isn't till 12, right?'<p>

Frank just shrugged in reply and watched his mum make him a cucumber sandwich. Today was the first day he was to go work with his mum at the primary school. He was only 16 yes, but after a particularly violent beating at school merely weeks before, Frank's parents had chosen to remove him from the school after deciding his knowledge was far from insufficient and that gaining more was hardly worth the torture he was getting.

Frank was never the most popular kid in school anyway, even before the accident. He was bullied even then but not as much as after the accident. What accident you may be thinking? Well it wasn't something Frank tried to remember. Yet it was certainly something he wouldn't be able to forget.

He had been out with his only two friends one weekend, and they were just driving back from the shopping centre. Frank was at the wheel whilst Aiden and Raine sat in the back seat. They had been together for a couple of months then and Frank hated it. Most people assumed it was because he had a thing for Raine. In truth it was Aiden who he was interested in. Being the good friend he was though, and not wanting to lose his only two friends of course, he soldiered through every one of them eating each other's faces and their sappy pet names and public displays of affection, knowing that he would only have to put up with it for short amounts of time. On this particular weekend however, for 4 hours straight, the mooshy stuff seemed to have no end.

And as if it wasn't annoying and distracting enough already, they decided the back seat of Frank's car was a great place to have a quickly progressing make out session. The noises eventually became too much for Frank to bear so turning round briskly in his annoyance, he stepped on the accelerator instead of the break and turned the steering wheel with his elbow sending the car spinning into the other lane where an oncoming vehicle drove straight into the back left side gaining both Aiden and Raine deadly blows to the head. Frank was unharmed as were the driver and passengers of the other car. Aiden and Raine however were losing blood quickly. An ambulance was called to the scene and all involved in the accident were taken to hospital.

Neither drivers were intoxicated at the time of the accident. After noticing how distraught Frank was at the fact that he could have possibly killed his friends, which at this point no one knew, the driver of the other vehicle decided not to press charges.

It only took an hour before Frank's mum reached the hospital, leaving work in the hands of a her assistant in a hurry, worried sick about her son. He was clear to leave as soon as his mother arrived but he refused to until he knew what the case was with his friends.

After many hours of waiting in silence a nurse came out from a room and walked over to the Frank and his mother.

'Iero?' both nodded as a reply. 'I'm sorry.' She looked into Frank's eyes with sincere sympathy, knowing the guilt that was sure to fill him. 'The head trauma on both of your friends was too severe. Both their families have been told.' She left without another word and again there was silence between the two.

His mother's eyes started to fill with tears briefly at the thought of what the poor families of the children would be going through. But Frank wasn't crying. He wanted to. But no tears would flow.

And it had been like that ever since it happened. Not once has he cried since the day he killed his only friends. Not once has he spoke either.

It wasn't like not speaking was a big deal for him. He only really used to have proper conversations with Aiden and Raine. Not even his parents had had the honour of hearing him speak more than 3 words at a time.

Anyway, since the accident happened word had gotten round like a game of Chinese whispers. It was hardly the truth anymore but Frank couldn't exactly argue the truth.

Even if he wanted to, the words couldn't make their way out of his throat. A knot formed every time he dared try to speak out.

So now that he was the 'the kid that killed his friends' as well as the 'emo kid' and the 'short freak', Frank got even more crap than before. And he couldn't even scream for help. Every blow to his stomach, every slap round the face and kick to the chest. He couldn't scream. Nor did he cry. His eyes remained dry, his cheeks unstained except for the occasional red of the blood from a cut on his face.

Today however, he didn't have to worry about the beatings. About the taunting. Because he wasn't going to school. And he wouldn't be again. His new occupation was an assistant to his mother. Translation: looking after a bunch of 4 year olds and helping them 'dress the teddy for the right weather' and telling them their crappy drawings are good using signals full of LIES.

The ride to the school wasn't long and was made even shorter by the sound of die die my darling blasting through his earphones. Dressed in a somewhat smart, but a slight bit more casual ensemble of black skinny jeans, red hi-tops and a black polo shirt with a red tie, he followed his mum into the school and into the large room used as the kindergarten classroom.

There were 6 round tables each with 5 seats, near the middle of the classroom. At the front was an area of carpet and a whiteboard on the wall, which his mum was currently writing on and jotted around the room were various activity tables, like the colouring table and the jigsaw table.

Walking over to the desk which sat off the side of the room with an easy view of the class which was yet to arrive, Frank took a seat in the spinning chair and tucked his knees up with him, fitting his small frame easily on the large chair.

'Ya know, you can't sit there all day. The class is gonna be here in around 5 minutes.'

Frank breathed loudly out of his nose in frustration and reached for a wad of post it notes and a pen scribbling quickly and showing his waiting mother the note.

_Not just us right? More help?_

Her eyes widened and she checked her watch as if just remembering something.

'Actually, now that yo mention it…Gerard is running a bit late, he's usually here even before me.'

Raising a hand to his face and hitting himself gently, Frank leant back in the chair and began to link paperclips together.

Just as his mother had predicted, 5 minutes later small children were wondering into the classroom after waving goodbye to their parents. Many of them stared curiously at frank sitting in the spinning chair but none of them dared to ask questions probably a little intimidated by the black downhawk with blonde sides and the small silver ring latched onto his lip, not to mention the eyeliner.

All the children discarded their coats and bags in a small cloak area that Frank hadn't noticed before. They then all took their seats on the carpet in front of where his mother was sitting on a wooden chair ready to teach the class.

'Morning class!'

'Good morn-ing Miss I-er-o and ev-ry-bod-y.' Came their monotone reply.

'Now today, I have brought my son along with me. His name is Frank and he is going to help out.' A small girl at the front with blonde plaits raised her hand and Frank's mother gave her permission to speak.

'He gonna help out like Mr Way?' Frank's mother nodded to the girl and checked her watch once again before looking up and smiling.

'Yes, like Mr Way. But Frank doesn't speak you see.'

'You don't know how to talk!' A little brown haired boy sat gawping at Frank from the floor and Frank's eyes widened in fear at the attention of now 30 eyes staring at him. But just a his mother was about to speak up and save him, an interruption came from the door of the classroom and suddenly 32 eyes were only the pale figure with the jet black hair who had just entered.

'So sorry I'm late, so much traffic.' Not a moment of silence before the cries of the kids leapt from their mouths whilst Frank sat hypnotised.

'Mr Way!'

* * *

><p><strong>There it was! Hope you liked it! REVEIWWWWW! I need to know if I should continue :3<strong>

**Xoxo**

**Tora xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!**

**Okay first to clear up confusion **_**'italics with the little speech thingies are Frank's writing.'**_

**And if I use " then it's thought. I do things backwards to everyone else and use ' as speech XD**

**Sorry if the chapter is a little tedious but do bear with it :3**

**In the writing of this chapter I was listening to: You Me At Six (liquid confidence is so cute :3) and Lostprophets (rooftops ^^). **

**I don't own any charries. They are actual people after all so ya know xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>'Hey kids!' The children all laughed and screamed some jumping up and hugging "Mr Way" legs in excitement. 'Alright, alright you lot! Shh!' His ushered them down with his hands before placing a finger on his lip. He hadn't seemed to have noticed Frank yet. 'Let Mrs Iero take the register. I'll be right back okay?' He grinned as they all settling back down facing Frank's mum at the front as she read down the list of names, each of them replying accordingly. Gerard returned from a cupboard without his coat on giving Frank a better look at him.<p>

He was slightly muscular and his lack of stomach was noticeable through the thin material of his tight red shirt. He too wore jeans, only his were grey and perfectly showed off his toned ass.

Frank was so lost in his observations that he hadn't noticed that Gerard was staring at him, apparently waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't heard. Raising his eyebrows in a questioning way he silently asked for the question to be repeated.

'Do you want anything to drink?'

Frank panicked slightly but then decided just to keep calm and nod.

'Specify?' Gerard laughed slightly, seemingly not bothered by Frank's short and un-detailed response.

The younger bit his lip and reached for the wad of post-it notes, scribbling a reply and showing it to the waiting man.

_Coffee._

Gerard just nodded.

'Mute?'

Another nod from Frank. A whole conversation of nods was happening just whilst the lunch register was being taken.

'Cool.' Mr Way simply smiled and left to make the drinks as Frank's mum wrapped up the register and spoke to the children the day's agenda.

2 hours of sitting and watching kindergarten from the sidelines – in the spinning chair by the desk, knee till pulled up to his chest in fact – while sipping at possibly the best coffee he had ever tasted, was boring.

Yes. Boring. Hard to believe no?

But somehow, the presence of this young teaching assistant provided a motive for getting through the day without stabbing himself with a crayon. Well that and the nap he had taken allowing him half an hour of sleep.

Frank really wanted to know more about this guy. Yes, he knew his name and he could probably guess at his age being around 22 but otherwise he knew nothing. But of course, when you can't physically talk, asking questions is easier said – or thought – then done.

It was when the little monsters – they were truly, monsters – had gone outside to have lunch and play under the watchful eye of Frank's mum that Frank was left alone with Gerard in the room to clear up after an arts and crafts session.

Thinking it unfair to let the elder clear up by himself, Frank got up from the spinning chair for the first time that day and started putting pencils back into their pots. Then an idea struck him.

Biting his pierced lip with nerves he tapped Gerard lightly on the shoulder, heart pounding fast when he turned round smiling.

'Yes? Shouldn't you be playing outside with the other kids, little one?' He winked afterwards but none the less, Frank opened his mouth in a gasp and pathetically and rather camply, hitting his arm. Gerard laughed. 'I'm only joking.'

Then picking up a pencil knocking over the pot in process and mentally face palming, Frank scribbled on the newspaper laid out for painting.

'_Tell me a little about yourself?'_

The raven haired guy read it out loud before turning to the smaller and shrugging.

'What do you want to know?'

Rolling his eyes at the fact writing a reply would require effort, Frank scrawled once again on the newspaper.

'_Your life story. I don't talk, so I'm a good listener :)'_

'Alright then…You wanna sit down? My life's been pretty eventful.'

Gerard took a seat on one of the little kiddie chairs, being obviously too big for them, and Frank took a seat opposite, being embarrassingly more suited to the miniature size.

For the next half hour Frank sat eyes widened in awe as Gerard told him his life story, just as asked.

It fascinated Frank hearing about Gerard's family, his little brother Mikey and all the dickish things he had done, making him grin at Gerard's idea of revenge.

It also amazed Frank how after struggling with drug problems and being in and out of rehab for a couple of years that not only was he able to get a job working with _children_ but that he was still so positive.

At the end of Gerard's story Frank couldn't help grinning. Until he was asked a question by his "askee".

'So…Why don't you…talk?'

Sighing heavily Frank once again picked up the pencil and scrawled the four words he knew would instantly push Gerard away and make him seem like a total worthless freak making a mess of the planet. Yup, who needs drug addicts and homicidal maniacs when you have Frank Iero?

'_I killed my friends.'_

Gerard read the four words and a silence fell between the two before the elder placed a hand on Frank's shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

'How did it happen?'

Speechless – Haha. Pun not intended – Frank looked into his eyes trying to find some sort of sarcasm but only succeeding in finding genuine curiosity and a lack of judging.

'_Car accident. You don't hate me?'_

'Why would I hate you? If it was a car accident then it wasn't your fault.'

'_But you didn't even assume I'd like shot them or something?'_

'I told you didn't I. I've been to hell and back, yet I now have a job I love and even met someone who I think is pretty cool.' He winked. 'In all honesty, if there's anything I've learned in my car wreck of a life...sorry...it's that you can't judge someone before you get to know them. As cheesy at that may sound! But hey, we're sitting at kiddies tables, which are still covered in newspapers and dirty paintbrushes when the kids will be back in in like 5 minutes.'

Nodding Frank followed Gerard's lead of standing up before, in an act of spontaneity, throwing his arms around the elder's middle tightly and after a couple of seconds feeling a pair of strong arms encircle him too and right then, he felt something.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, whether it was just friendship being felt for the first time in what seemed like forever or something more, like what he had felt for Aiden.

But either way he liked it. And cursed the moment the bell rang and ended everything.

Before they had even cleared the tables.

It was a long hug.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA GO!<strong>

**R&R! I love all my reviewers! You all rock mah socks.**

**Sorry if the chapter kinda sucked a little. I felt the need to update and kinda needed a link.**

**This isn't just a stereotypical Meet, fall in love, not sure if the other is gay too, confess, make lurve, end.**

**So bear with me if it moves kinda slow. Kitty knows where it's going ;)**

**Tah! *heartheart***

**Tora xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're gonna hate me.**

**But oh well. Prepare to meet Mikey in this suck fest of a chapter.**

**I don't own these dudes.**

**T xxx**

* * *

><p>Days passed uneventful. Nothing else happened between the two and it was fine like that. Frank didn't feel any need to really talk to Gerard and as a result wasn't having any issues with the professional silence they shared. Of course the silence on Frank's part wasn't so optional but never mind that.<p>

At this particular moment in time, a week since the conversation with Gerard happened, Frank was sitting next to one of the 4 year olds in the class have a drawing competition. Now Frank wasn't exactly one to brag but…his dinosaur was bloody amazing. All silver cos he got to use his mum's special glitter pens from her pencil case despite her telling him not to.

'That's not fair! I only got to use crayons!'

In response to the angry curly-haired kid Frank just poked out his tongue immaturely and stood up. One thing he loved about this place was he was taller than all the other kids. Their age in comparison to his was irrelevant in the matter. Actually, Frank liked working here a lot in general. He felt he wasn't being judged and that he could just be himself. Little Frankie, the vegetarian kid who could play guitar and liked skittles. He didn't need to pretend. And most importantly the kids here didn't know about what he'd done. The only one that knew but his mum was Gerard. And thankfully he didn't judge him at all.

Perhaps that why he hugged him after their conversation a week ago. To be honest he didn't really know why he'd done that. It was just impulse really. Gerard was probably only being nice to him anyway. It's not nice to pick on people 6 years younger than you.

He highly doubted there was any feeling there at all and that it had just been out of pity or being nice. The guy probably had a pretty girlfriend with perfect features and was probably planning to propose to her.

Wait! Why should that even matter. Frank wasn't gay. His thing for Aiden must have just been infatuation or something. He certainly wasn't attracted to this Gerard guy. Nope. Definitely not. Nothing about him, not even his perfect hazel eyes or his thick raven hair, was attractive in that way. Frank did not fancy Gerard at all. And that was the end of it.

A swift kick to the shin brought him back to reality.

His eyes widened in 'wtf' at the little brown haired girl who had a much stronger kick that she seemed able to possess.

'Don't pick on Ray! Big fat meanie!'

At that moment he looked over to the curly-kid, Ray, and saw him blushing red. Humour began to fill his being and his face scrunched up in a snigger. As the 4 year old looked up still blushing Frank made some kissy faces and ran just as he was about to get beaten up by little people. Being beaten up by guys twice your size was one thing. Being beaten up by reception kids, a very different story.

As he ran from the angry midgets he paid no attention where he was going and ended up crashing into Gerard who carried one of the monster's wet painting.

He wasn't gonna lie. The older guy did not seem happy about having his shirt splattered with paint. Sheepishly, Frank hung his head avoiding his hazel stare.

'You stupid fu…' He thought twice before continuing his curse as two little girls with pigtails ran past. 'Why don't you mind where you're going next time huh?'The spite and venom in his voice made Frank shudder. But instead of leaving it like a regular and sane person, Frank picked up a pen and scribbled on his palm before showing Gerard the writing.

_What's wrong?_

'Nothing's wrong!' It only took an eyebrow raise form the shorter boy to make Gerard tell all. 'My bro's just giving me a hard time is all.'

An eye roll from Frankie and another hand scribble.

_Well don't take your brother's dickness out on me._

After Gerard had clearly finished reading Frank's scrawny writing (his hands weren't that big), he walked away before the older had a chance to reply, ending up behind his mother's chair resting his chin on her head as she typed up a news letter for the kids' parents.

'You're going to get tired of standing on your tiptoes ya know.' Ah his mother. Ever since he had started getting better mentally she had become less of a worrying mother and more of a sarcastic one. He didn't mind of course, she wasn't babying him anymore after all but she did most of the time aim for his height or lack of.

Breathing out heavily Frank stood down and leant on the desk next to her, peeking up at Gerard who had just hung up the slightly-ruined-but-wasn't-that-good-to-start-with piece of art work on the washing line they used for wet paintings.

'Why are you so huffy all the sudden anyway?' She muttered not taking her eyes away from the screen.

Making sure he wasn't looking as he did so, Frank pointed towards the dark haired figure with a slight glare.

'Let me guess, his brother's upset him?' At her sons raised eyebrows she continued. 'He's not a nice person. Tries to get on everyone's bad side right from the start. Gives Gerard hell he does.'

Nodding, Frank decided not to ask – imply – any more questions. Not that that made his mum shut up.

'See, Gerard's having a little trouble with money lately and so can't afford the train fare this week. I offered to pick him up out courtesy but he refused saying it was too out of the way. So he resorted to his brother.'

No more was said on the matter and the day past as any normal day would. But as they left the building at 3:30 a black van was parked next to the small ford car that smelled kind of like cucumber.

Leaning on the vehicle was a lanky figure with brown spiked up hair and sunglasses. He wore leather trousers and black combat boots with an old leather jacket and in Frankie's complete un-gay and honest opinion…he looked hot.

Until he started speaking. That kinda ruined everything.

'Come on dickface, get in the car I've got places to be, girls to do.' Gerard growled slightly at the guy before saying bye to his two colleagues.

'Oh Linda! Hey! Haven't seen you in ages!' Came the voice again.

Franks mother sighed but smiled nonetheless.

'Hi Mikey.' She waved a little, a gesture which he didn't return. Instead he took off his sunglasses and pointed his gaze directly at Frank. Pushing himself away from the van, the punky kid made his way towards the three of them.

'Who's the short ass?' He spoke staring at the mute boy but no asking him the question. Out of the corner of his eye he caught his mother holding back a growl.

'Actually, Mikey, He's my-' But before she could finish Gerard pushed him hard, making him stumble back and nearly fall.

'Why do you have to be such a cock! He can't even fight back! I mean I knew you were a jerk but really?'

Mikey didn't seemed phased by his brother's outburst at all and simply smirked.

'Can't fight back, eh? Come on Gerard. Let's leave.' And it was that simple. He just turned around and went back to his car, getting in the driver's side.

Before Gerard went to go with him however he turned to Frank, eyes filled with apology.

'I'm so sorry about him. He's an idiot just ignore him.'

The rest of that evening all Frank could think about was Gerard and Mikey. How they had a relationship much similar to that of him and Pete the guy who had broke one of his ribs once. In other words they didn't seem comfortable in each other's presence. Which in Frank's opinion, was weird.

But today, Gerard had stuck up for him. After only really knowing him a week he defending him against his brother who he had known his whole life. And he kinda felt something towards him for that. It was probably just admiration. Couldn't be any sort of love. Even so he felt the need to give something back. But what…?

Then suddenly the idea hit him. Taking a deep breath and taking a long sip of water from the glass on his bedside table he opened his mouth and forced out as much sound as he could.

'G…'

* * *

><p><strong>You may now shoot the author.<strong>

**I'm sorry. 1] for not updating in so long. 2] for making a suckish chapter.**

**Hope it wasn't too bad though. If u found it kinda boring I don't blame u lol. Just R&R anyway? :3 **

**T xxx**


End file.
